It Happens
by Come to Death
Summary: Broken Friendships, secrets Reveild, angst, and much, much more. This fic has a few made up charecters, also. R&R, please.
1. Manny meetings

**I just want you to know that this of course consists of some made- up charecters.**

**Andrea Wood--Oliver's cousin, is mine.**

**Lylah Lupin--Lupin's adoptade child my friend Kelsey's**

**Zoey and possibly her siblings if i add them in--all belong to my friend Katie**

**and Anna, is Alli's.**

**Unfortunantly I do not own Draco Malfoy, or any of the other actual Harry Potter charecters. (might be good that I dont own Draco, cause itd be bad. I suppose some background into on Andrea is needed, seeing as she is my charecter. Well--the basics. Shes a slayer (yes, just like Buffy) she is unhumanly strong, obviously, exactly like Buffy ( i guess its obvious what i was watching when I created Andrea) shes a scotish punk, too. During their second year is when Andrea came to the school. She originally is in her 20's but she died when she was about 17-18 from an overdose on ecstasy. So obviously she does drugs. Well, due to her slayer like tendencies, she came back to life. Dumbledore found her and told her everything. Of course, when she came back, she was also 12 years old. Hence why she was put in Harry's second year. Dumbledore took her to Hogwarts to protect Harry when needed from Voldemort.**

**Now, on to Andrea's child hood--just to let you know, her mom is a Death Eater; Voldemort came on Andrea's eleventh birthday to make her a Death Eater, he put the Dark Mark on her arm, and then it wasn't until after that that her mom finally told Voldemort Andrea was a half-blood; he obviously got quite angry, and made Andrea's mom disown Andrea.So she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, but they made it seem like she was just staying there, and then her mom faked a death so she'd think that. Andrea also is is part elf (tolkein style elf) although she doesnt have any elf like appearences, except for some of their "pretty genes" i guess. I have no idea if thats everything, but its good enough. She's also an animagus, and Dracos girlfriend. There. I'm done :)**

**OH! And the only reason Harry, ron, and Hermione are friends with Draco and Andrea is because Lucius is out of the picture and in azkaban, so Draco can actually be nice now. Anna is also friends with them, which is who brought the group together. Kthnxbye.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lylah's foot steps echoed slightly through the deserted moonlit hall ways; curly, chocolate locks fell past her shoulders. Her eyes, golden with emerald specs in them. She of course was very peculiar, noting to the wolf ears pertruding from the side of her head where her normal ears would be. Their hue was ivory, with black tips. The other odd thing about her was her tail. Both of these features did not go away after a transformation from a werewolf. She pulled her black robes around her a little more to seize the billowing.(note to viewers; her ears are obscured by a hat.)

"Ouch!--hey--watch where you're walking." The voice brouight her ouit of her thoughts to find that she had run into Draco Malfoy. He had a hand on his arm, massagging it like it hurt. "Any way...shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Lyla stared at the boy infront of her "Yeah--well. Sorry, i'm

new...just hot here and all."

Draco raised an eyebrow

"Oh. Alright then...so, uhm, whats your name?" Draco's question suprised her slightly. "Erm. Lylah. Lyla Lupin...."

"Lupin? I think we had a teacher with that name..."

Draco raised an eyebrow again, stroking his chin like he had a beard. Lylah shook her head and said "Hey, if i'm nit allowed to be out so late hows come you are?"

The question caught Draco off guard. He looked at her then flicked his green and silver prefect badge.

"I'm a prefect."

"So...that makes you special?" Lylah asked

Draco nodded "yes it does. But...i'm tired so i'm going to sleep." He waved faere wel, stifled a yawn, before he walked past her, and to the dungeons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea Wood stumbled from her bed, glancing at her clock. It was about eleven o' clock in the morning. She normally didnt get up at this time, but she promised Draco she;d avutally get up today. She stammered into the bathroom in her dorm; ( ever since her arrival at Hogwarts during their second year, she was given a spare dorm.) Andrea brushed her teeth, attacked her long, wavy, brown hair with a brush. She then fixed the peircingsin her eyebrows and ears. She dressed herself in pin-stripe pants,white tank top, and black plaid tie. Her shoes consisted of some wizard brand chuck-taylor converses. Finally she put on her slytherin robes and left to find her boyfriend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco shoved his hands in his prockets as he walked out of the dining hall. He jerked his head slightly to move the hair from his face. Draco's hair fell to his ears, flaring out slightly at the ends. Draco's attire consisted of slytherin robes, jeans, and a blue shirt. Suddenly, he felt something prod his back, so he turned. standing infront of him was Lylah, wearing Ravenclaw robes and uniform.

"Hey" she said. Draco waved slightly "Uh--hi...."

"You don't remember me? Its--" She was cut short by someone--Andrea-- yelling "Draco!" Draco turned and a grin grew on his lips, and he greeted his girlfriend with a hug and kisses. Their lips finally parted and Andrea rested her head on Draco's shoulder; his arms were wrapped around her waist. Andrea looked Lylah over and stoped when she spotted a pair of wolf-like ears. 'What the--?" she reached out to touch them but Lylah swatted at Andrea's hand. "Ow!"

Andrea pulled her hand away qiuckly. There where three scratches on her hand Andrea and Lylah both looked at eachother. Lylah noticed Andrea was bleeding and stepped backwards. "You know."You know? I..uhm--bye."

And with that Lylah walked past them and outside--not only that--but she felt a strong dislike for Andrea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lylah sat on the grounds, staring at the lake, thinking. Why did she get so angry when Andrea kissed Draco?

"I mean, he is cute." she thought.

Lylah sighed, and sat back, looking around the lake. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione; standing with two other girls; Zoey and Anna. Anna was standing with Harry; her hair fell to about her shoudlers, and was light brownish-blonde. Zoey was with Ron; she on the other hand (unlike anna, who is infact a Gryffindor.) was slytherin; She was holding hands with Ron; her hair was short, black, and flared like Draco's, but the tips were pink. "What is it with all the couples...?" Lylah murmerd to herself.

The five started walking towards towards Lylah. Anna and Harry were walking ahead of hte group. Suddenly Anna tripped slightly on her feet and fell foreward infront of Lylah.

"WOAH!" Anna rolled over onto her back laughing hysterically. Lylah stared at her "Obviously you're ok?"

"Hic--yeah." Anna replied, giggleing. "She's accident prone." Harry said, helping anna up. Zoey, Ron, and Hermione had caught up, and they were greeted by the sound of clapping. "That was great, 'Ann." Came Andrea's voice. Andrea and Draco were walking to the group. Draco's arm was around Andrea's waist. Anna's joy increased whe nshe saw Andrea, and she immeadiately threw her arms around Andrea's neck.

"Andrea!" she yelled. Andrea patted her friend's back before pulling away. Hermione smiled "God, you're insane, Anna. Oh, and i'm going to the library now. So i'll see you all later." And with that, Hermione left the group. Zoey noticed that Ron was looking at Hermione as she left and poked his arm. Ron turned to Zoey, who wrapped her arms around him. He had an awkwardly confoused look on his face. Lylah stood up, but when she did, the wind blew her hat off (she was holding it before during her encounter with

Andrea and Draco.) revealing two Ivory wolf ears with black tips. She gasped, and everyone stared at her. Harry furrowed his brow. "What...is up with your ears?" Lylah absentmindedly touched her left ear. "I--I--uhm...." Draco and Andrea didn't seem so supprised. Anna, Zoey, and Ron all stared. Anna noticed Andrea's hand had slashes on it from Lylah. "Hey--Andrea what's wrong with your hand?" Andrea looked at the cuts (she'd stopped the bleeding with magic.) then to Lylah. Lylah grabbed her hat to her head and turned on her heal and left. Behind her she could hear Andrea talking.


	2. Missing

**Authors note: For those of you cough who said Andrea seemed like a "Mary-sue"—I don't even go by those, I don't care about Mary-Sue's, the only reason she came off like that was because of the way I described her hair. How else would I describe it any way? If I didn't say it was long, brown, and wavy, you'd be kind of clueless, now wouldn't you?**  
  
**But on another note, this is of course the 2 chapter, and I thank any one and everyone who read this and thought it good. ;D**  
  
"So she hit your arm away and slashed you?" Zoey asked. They had all decided to sit under the big tree.   
  
"Hmm, pretty much, I mean she wasn't holding anything was she?" Andrea asked Draco who shook his head "nope, not that I know of."   
  
Anna sighed, "That's weird." Andrea snorted "Yeah, I know." They sat there for a while longer, and Andrea groaned. "I need a smoke." She looked over at the forest and got to her feet; Draco, Anna, and Zoey all followed her.  
  
Zoey looked around the dark forest; their only source of light was the light from Anna's wand, and Draco and Andrea's cigarettes. "Man, its dark in here."  
  
Suddenly Anna screamed and everyone whipped around to see Harry and Ron doubled over with laughter. "Harry!" Anna yelled at him, hitting his shoulder. "Why did you do that?" She asked him. "To scare you." Harry replied simply. He moved closer to Anna, who looked up at him just in time to be caught up in a kiss. "WOOOH!" Andrea yelled at them. Anna and Harry turned to face her "Why don't you's two get a room?" Andrea asked, throwing down her cigg and smothering it under her shoe. Anna laughed and Harry rolled his eyes   
  
"Yeah right I've seen the way you two snog!"  
  
Andrea and Draco looked up "and your point?"  
  
"My point is—uhm…don't go off telling people to get a room, when you need one too."  
  
Andrea snorted. "Hey Harry, guess what?"  
  
"What?" he asked   
  
"Shut up." Andrea said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright you two—"Zoey spoke up "stop before you lose an eye."   
  
"Yeah—how far back are we anyway?" Ron asked. "I don't know, but I'm intrigued…." Zoey said, walking farther into the forest. Draco took Andrea by the waist, and they followed. Harry, Ron, and Anna running behind them top catch up. As they walked, the forest started to get darker and darker.

* * *

Lylah walked farther into the dark forest. By now dark forests were quite familiar. A twig snapped under her shoe, and she stopped, turning back to face her father.   
  
"How much farther?" She asked.  
  
A small smile placed itself on Remus Lupin's face. "Not much farther, Lylah." He said, looking up at what was visible of the sky through the forest top. Suddenly it hit them; silver moonlight showed greatly through a gap in the trees. Lylah gasped in pain, and saw that Remus was doubled over, also. Her teeth started to form along with fur. The pain was immense.Remus's eyes started to change, and soon they were both running and howling as werewolves.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor entrance hole, and into the common room. The common was filled slightly, but not too full. Most of them were in corners talking quietly. Hermione bet if Fred and George were here, it'd be chaos. She looked around and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Walking over she asked "hi, guys. Have you seen Harry, Anna, or Ron?" The girls looked up and shook their heads. "No. Not since break fast."  
  
Hermione groaned, looking out at the dark sky, with a frown.

* * *

It was late now, and the group was still in the forest. Hermione still had no idea where they were. Anna moved closer to Harry now, looking around.  
  
"We should go back...where are we…?" She asked. "I have no idea." Andrea replied.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of howls filled the chill air. "Was that….?—"Draco asked, but he was cut off by Ron. "Werewolves!"  
  
"GREAT!" Anna exclaimed "We're all gonna die!"  
  
"No we're not." Harry comforted her.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Anna. The howls continued to fill the area. Ron glared at Andrea "you know if you didn't have to smoke, none of this would have happened!"   
  
Andrea turned to Ron and opened her mouth, but the howling continued, chilling Zoey and the others.  
  
"Alright." Said Zoey "I'm sorry, if I knew tonight was going to be a full moo, I wouldn't have wandered…." Said Zoey. Suddenly, the howling stopped, and it got uncomfortably quiet. "It's quiet." Said Harry.  
  
"I don't like this--." Ron muttered.  
  
"Maybe they're gone?" Anna spoke too soon, because two ivory werewolves stood in front of them. "Oh shite." Andrea breathed   
  
"you guys run. I'm an animagus, I'll stall them." She said, but Draco grabbed her wrist "No, you might get hurt…or…worse." It was obvious h didn't like the idea. The wolves growled at them, advancing closer. "Just run! I'll be fine." And with that Andrea turned into a large white tiger roared at the wolves, and ran at them. Draco looked back at them and saw a small chain around her neck, which was her ring.   
  
"Draco come on!" Anna called. Behind them, they heard yelps from both animals. Andrea fell hard to the ground, and felt Lupin slash her face. The other wolf, obviously Lylah, ran at Andrea, who got up quickly, batting it back. Lupin jumped on the tiger's back, clawing her, and making her yell in pain. Draco stopped when he heard, and fell to the ground. "Guys. I have to stop."  
  
**Authors Note: Yep. Ok. So thats that...i am still working on chapter 3, so...yeah R&R. KTHNXBYE.**


	3. Discovered

**Authors note: Alright, i guess my fan fic isnt doing too well, but oh well. This is the third chapter, and as always, i unfortunantly dont own any of the original Harry Potter charecters, and you know who that is, unless you don't like Harry Potter? But if you didn't, you wouldn't be here; so it's all good, right? RIGHT! Well, this chapter is called "Discovered" obviously....so...i'll shut up and let you read now.  
**

* * *

"so you say you last saw them on the grounds at about noon?" Asked Dumbledore, dropping two sugar cubes into his tea, and stirring it. Hermione nodded "Yes. I'm sure it was noon, Andrea was awake at the time." "And where did you see them last?" Asked the headmaster.   
  
"Under a tree by the lake." Hermione replied. Dumbledore sipped his beverage, looking out his window at the full moon. Hermione sat uncomfortably.  
  
Then Dumbledore rose from his seat, walking around it to Hermione. "Well miss Granger. I give you my thanks for coming to me." He said. ever so calmly. "Now, if you would do me a favor?" He asked, Hermione got to her feet "What is it?" "If you could go and get Hagrid for me, while I get Minerva, and Severus?"  
  
Hermione nodded ,and quickly left with Dumbledore following behind. It wasnt untill they reached the entrance hall that Dumbledore spoke again. "OH, and Hermione tell Hagrid to be armed. I do beleive there are wearwolves out tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded uncomfortably again, and headed for Hagrid's hut.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the dungeons, and down the long, dark, corridors. Soon he arrived at at Snape's office. He knocked quickly and waiting untill the door opend. "What is it-- oh. Headmaster...." Severus Snape was standing infront of him now with night clothes on.   
  
"Evening Severus. It was just brought to my attention by a student that a select few students were missing. That student was Hermione Grange, and she mentions that among those were Zoey Paterson, Andrea wood, And Draco Malfoy." Said the Headmaster. " now, Severus, my quiestion. Did you reacall seeing them at Dinner earlier?"   
  
Snape thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, headmaster." Dumbledore nodded. "Ah well, if it isn't too much, I ask for you to meet me in the entrance hall, as I have to go get Minerva." Snape sighed inwardly "fine, fine."  
  
Dumbledore smiled nd left the dungeons to get mcgonnigal.

* * *

Once Hermione reached Hagrid's hut, she knocked once on the door, and waited. Soon, footsteps could be heard and the door opend. "Hermione!" he exclaimed "what're you doin out here so late?"   
  
"Dumbledore sent me. He should be here soon, it's about Harry, Ron, Anna, and some of my friends. They've been missing, and we think they're in the forest." Hermione finisehd, looking up at Hagrid.   
  
"Alright, alright...get in here while we wait."  
  
"There will be no need for waiting, Hagrid." The headmaster's voice caused the frantic Hermione to turn around . "Hagrid, do bring your crossbo. I do beleive there are wearwolves out tonight."  
  
Hagrid loked at Dumbledore for a moment before turning into his house, (only to be greeted by fang.) "Jus' stay here Hermione i'll be back in no time." Hermione sat down in a large chair, curling up.

* * *

Andrea fell hard to the ground on her back. She opend her eyes ( still a tiger.) an saw a wearwolf holding her down with its paws. Andrea felt it claw her stomach painfully, making her cry out.

* * *

Harry looked up when he heard. "That sounded like--" He stopped when Anna elboed him "Ow--, that hurt." Harry finished. Anna glared at him, nodding oo Draco, who was sitting with his keneds to his chest, and a worried look making it's home on his face. Zoet and Anna moved over next to him . "Aww,Draco. I'm sure she's alright." Anna reassured . Draco merely swallowed and groaned.

* * *

Dumbledore paused for a moment, causing all the others to do so also. He looked at the white-and red tiger infront of him and sighed. "Albus is that...?"  
  
Mcgonigal asked.  
  
"Yes-it's Andrea. But the wolves are gone. Hagrid-Severus, go ahead and find the others."

* * *

Snape walked silently next to Hagrid. Neither of them has spoken for the past ive minutes. Suddenly Hagrid stopped. "Do you hear that proffessor?" Snape looked at him and listend--there were voices.   
  
--"I think they're gone." Said Ron  
  
"Who?" Anna asked.  
  
"I think he means the wearwolve." Harry responded.   
  
"...OH! Duh, well, uhmm...I dunno." Anna said.  
  
Ron opend his mouth but was cut off by Zoey saying "Draco, where are you going?" she asked this because Draco was getting to his feet. He threw down his ciggarette and sighed "Going to go find her."   
  
At that moment Harry got up, followed by the others. "You can't go by yourself."  
  
Draco looked at him before turning to find snape stanfing there.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Tell me, where else is it you're planning to go tonight?  
  
**authors note: ok...R&R. You know how it goes**. 


	4. Detention

**AN: Yep. Chapter 4. Hope its good enough...I stopped writing and just decided to type this up.**

It was even later now, and Dumbledore had everyone in the hospital wing Draco was sitting on a bed when he noticed a single bed with the curtains drawn. He looked at Dumbledore who had just finished talking to Harry about something "Where's Andrea?" Draco asked. "Is she there?" He nodded at the bed with the curtains. Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Yes she is, but you cannot see her tonight."  
"Why not?" Draco demanded.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Draco and it was then also that Madam Pomfrey walked out from behind the curtains with a bloody-looking rag. Dumbledore took this oppertunity to make everyone go to their dorms.

* * *

Draco caught up with Zoey the next day in the dungeon corridors, just as Snape had finished talking to her. "What was that about?" He asked her. Zoey turned to Draco "we have detention...great huh?" she finished the last part with obvious sarcasm.  
Draco groaned "Oh youre _kidding _me! On a Saturday? Its a Hogsmede week-end isin't it?"

Zoey nodded and sighed "Oh on."

They reached the top of the stairs to the dungeons, where they found Anna, Ron, and Harry.

The two Slytherins walked over to the group. "Hey...did you get detention too?" Zoey asked. Anna nodded "Yep...so I guess we should go do this thingie, huh?"  
So the group walked to the deserted classroom they were assigned to stay in all day.

* * *

"Wake up, Andrea." It was about noon now, and Madam Pomfrey had actually expected her to be up earlier. She shook Andrea slightly, making her groan "Nnn...what?" Andrea opend her eyes and looked up at Madam Pomfrey "why--Ow--ohh.." she put a hand on her side; she looked at her arms and noticed slash marks were all over them. Madam Pomfrey folded her arms "You're a lucky one, you know." she said to Andrea. Andrea turned to Madam Pomfrey "What happend last night...all I remember is werewolves...and then I blacked out."  
"Dumbledore found you unconcious in the forest. You obviously tried to fight off two werewolves in means to protect your friends."

Andrea sat up quickly, yet painfully and tried to think "Oh god...where are they? Are they okay?"

Madam Pomfrey silenced the girl."They're all alright. But they're in detention I beleive...which is where you ought to be. So off you go."

Andrea left the Hospital Wing, walked to her dorm and grabbed a long sleeved shirt to hide all the slashes on her arms; she walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and looked in the mirror. She noticed she had them on he face too; some on her cheeks, and one going accross her face. She reached up and put a finger to them, then winced. "Ouch...damn." then she heard a voice behind her "Eww, Wood. What did you do to your face?"

Andrea turned, it was Pansy Parkinson. Andrea glared "nothing..erm. Actually. Its a long story."  
Pansy rolled her eyes "Yeah...whatever." she said looking into the mirror now. Andrea looked at her "watch out, Pansy, your ugly face might break the glass. Wouldn't want that now would we?" Andrea walked out of the bathroom, laughing. Atleast she had had some sort of satisfaction now...but now, it was detention time. She started down the hall, then stopped. She didn't know where it was. Andrea looked around, then spotted Hermione and walked over "Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione stopped and turned to Andrea and instantly gasped "Oh my gosh, Andrea, your face! What happend?" "I fought two werewolves." Andrea answerd her rather calmly...she was expecting some gasps. Those gashes weren't very friendly looking. Andrea watched Hermione's eyes widen. "Why? Of _all_ the dumb things to do, Andrea, you had to fight a werewolf! Two at that!" Andrea sighed "calm down, Hermione, i'm alright aren't I? But I have detention. Do you know where?"  
Andrea asked Hermione, who nodded slowly "the Transfiguration class room.Ron told me."

Andrea sighed "Thanks...ugh."

* * *

"UGH!" Ron groned, with his head laying on the desk in the classroom. "This is so boring!"

"Well, _duh_, Ron...it's detention." Anna replied, obviously just as bored. Zoey was laying on top of the desks. "I rather like just doing this...it could be worse.And I am quite comfy, too."

Harry mentally agreed with Zoey, remembering when him and Ron had to polish trophies, and Ron kept puking slugs all over them.

Suddenly the door opend and everyone turned around; it was Andrea. "H-hey guys...miss me?" she smiled slightly and closed the door behind her, walking over to a sleeping Draco. Everyone was still stairing at her. Anna finally spoke "Andrea..your face. Oh my gosh.."

Andrea nodded slightly, putting her hands on her boyfriend's head. "I know, I know. I talked to Hermione and I got a lecture. " she said "Draco?" she cooed his name then said "wake up." She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and he slowly opend his eyes "huh-what-" he turned around and looked up at Andrea then quickly got to his feet. "Andrea!" he exclaimed "Oh...wow. Those look like they hurt." he noted, reaching up to put a finger on one of the cuts on her face but she put her hand on his hand and pulled it away from her face. "It does. So don't touch it."

Draco frowned slighlty,making Andrea do the same. She slowly reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She smiled when she felt Draco return her hug,wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We thougt Draco would have a heart attack last night." Harry told her. "He was worried sick." Harry smiled. Draco felt hs face go red as he blushed, then he leaned back against a desk, still holding Andrea. Andrea pulled back and looked up at Draco, grinning. "Aww, Draco." she said, still grinning. Draco mimicked her: "Awww, Andrea."

He leaned in and kissed her, and in the background Anna clapped. "YAY!"

'_Woooh_!" Zoey teased them and they pulled away and looked at her "my, you look cozy, Zoey." Andrea stated. Zoey was laying on her stomach looking at them, still on the desks. "Actually, I am."

"Oh fun--Ow, Draco." Andrea pulled away from Draco's grasp and put a hand lightly to her side. "Ow..."

"What is it?" Draco asked her, walking closer. Andrea shook her head "Just more scratches, is all..pretty nasty. You don't want to see."

"Yes I do." And with that, Draco quickly pushed up the side of her shirt and saw bandages tied securely around her. Only, they were slightly red on some sides.

Andrea pushed it back down "see?"

"Oh god Andrea. Why did you have to do that?" Anna asked.

"Speaking of which." Harry said "how are you an Animagus?"

Andrea turned from facing Zoey and Draco to Harry "Erm.What?" she seemed uneasy.

Harry repeated himself. "How are you an Animagus? Don't you have to be a certain age or something?"

"Erm...thats a dodgy subject. I'm not going there"  
Harry got up as Andrea turned around "Yes you can."

"Harry, you're forgetting about some other people too." Anna said this, making Harry stop and think. Sirius, his father James, and Peter were all underage Animagus's.

It took Ron a second to comprehend that then he raised an eyebrow "si-erm-_snuffles_."

"What?" Zoey said, confused. "Its nothing, Zoey." Anna replied. Zoey narrowed her eyes "gotcha..."

Harry spoke up now "so Andrea. When did you become an Animagus?"  
Andrea groaned then Draco turned to face Harry "Look. You might as well piss it, you're not going to find out."

Harry sighed and walked back to his seat next to Anna and sat down. They had a while to go in Detention, and it wasn't worth beeing spent fighting.

**AN: R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
